Khajiit
thumb Khajiit sind ein katzenartiges Tiervolk, das in Elsweyr lebt. Sie sind als Gesetzesbrecher verrufen und werden von den anderen Völkern oft argwöhnisch betrachtet. Am verbreitetsten sind dabei die Vorurteile, jeder Khajiit würde stehlen und Drogenabhängig sein, vor allem von Skooma und Mondzucker. Nach Spiel * Khajiit (Arena) * Khajiit (Daggerfall) * Khajiit (Morrowind) * Khajiit (Oblivion) * Khajiit (Skyrim) * Khajiit (Online) * Khajiit (Legends) Geschichte Im Jahre 2Ä 311 offenbarte die erste Mähne Rid-Thar-ri'Datta im Tempel von Knurr'Kha den khajiitischen Gott Riddle'Thar. Dies gilt als das bedeutendste Ereignis der modernen khajiitischen Theologie.Ladebildschrim vom Tempel von Knurr'Kha in Kultur Leitung Der inoffizielle Anführer Elsweyrs ist die Mähne, ein besonderer Khajiit, von dem es immer nur einen geben soll. Er wird geboren, wenn sich ein dritter Mond vor Masser und Secunda schiebt. Dieser Khajiit wird von den meisten Khajiit als spiritueller und politischer Anführer anerkannt und sogar angebetet. Sie brachten oft Frieden für das Land, jedoch ist nicht viel über sie bekannt.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Sugar and Blood: the Cats of the South Eine andere regierende Instanz sind die Klanmütter, die die Landwirtschaft verwalten und großen politischen Einfluss haben. Leben Die Khajiit, die im Dschungel bewachsenen Süden leben, betreiben Landwirtschaft und sind eher sesshaft, auch gibt es dort Adel und mehr kaiserliche Einflüsse als im Norden. Diese führen ein nomadisches Leben und werden von Stammesführern geleitet, einige sind auch Plünderer.Die Provinzen von Tamriel Diebstahl Einer der Gründe für die Distanz, die andere Völker zu den Khajiit wahren, ist der Stereotyp, sie seien alle Diebe. Für Khajiit ist dies eine unbekannte Auffassung, denn in ihren Augen gehört etwas niemandem, wenn nicht deutlich gesagt oder gekennzeichnet wurde, dass es jemandem gehört. Sollten sie also etwas in ihren Augen Besitzerloses sehen, nehmen sie es sich, wenn es ihnen gefällt, ohne Gewissensbisse oder böse Hintergedanken. Auch in ihrer Sprache manifestiert sich dies, mit dem Wort Dar, was an manche Namen angehängt wird. Dieses Wort bedeutet sowohl Dieb, als auch clever und geschickt. Speisen und Drogen Die Khajiit lieben Süßspeisen, welche jedoch oft für andere Völker nicht verspeisbar sind, da sie ihnen Drogen wie Mondzucker beimischen. Als einzige Rasse Tamriels können sie diverse Drogen in hohen Mengen konsumieren, ohne Schäden davonzutragen, was mit ihrer körperlichen Beschaffenheit zusammenhängt. Dieser Drogenkonsum ist für die Khajiit etwas ganz Natürliches, der Handel, Besitz und Konsum mit und von illegalen Stoffen wird vom Kaiserreich dennoch bestraft, wobei es in Elsweyr etwas lockerer gesehen wird.The Elder Scrolls: Der Seelenlord Kampf Khajiit verfügen über Krallen an Händen und Füßen, welche sie im Kampf ähnlich gut wie die Argonier einzusetzen wissen. Aufgrund ihres Körperbaus und ihrer Kultur bevorzugen sie leichte Waffen und Rüstungen und lehnen schwere Rüstung ab.Cherims Herz Kombiniert mit dem verbreiteten Können zum Schleichen agieren viele Khajiit gerne im Schatten und töten ihre Opfer aus dem Hinterhalt. Doch sie sind auch magisch begabt, hervorstechen tun in diesem Fach die Dagi und Dagi-Raht. Seit jeher sind die Katzenmenschen gefürchtete Guerilla-Krieger, die im Dschungel so gut zurecht kommen wie in der Wüste, auch die Senche sind agile und gefährliche Kämpfer. Religion Die Khajiit besitzen einen eigenen Glauben, der dennoch Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Pantheons aufweist. Eine Besonderheit ist, dass sie die Monde Masser und Secunda als Götter anbeten. * Alkosh * Azurah * Baan Dar * Khenarthi * Jode * Jone * Lorkhaj * Mara * Merrunz * Rajhin * Riddle'Thar * S'rendarr * Sheggorath Aussehen und Physiologie Ein Khajiit hat nie Ähnlichkeit mit einem anderen, zum Beispiel können Geschwister vollkommen verschieden aussehen, da ihr Erscheinungsbild von den Mondphasen bestimmt wird. Gemeinsam haben sie nur ihre Abstammung, ansonsten können sie verschiedener nicht sein. Khajiitarten nach Mondphasen Referenzen en:Khajiit es:Khajiita fr:Khajiit it:Khajiit pl:Khajiit ru:Каджит uk:Каджит nl:Khajiit Kategorie:Völker Kategorie:Begriffsklärung Kategorie:Skyrim: Unvollständig